Alchemy Aura
Alchemy Aura (錬金術オーラ, Renkinjutsu ōra) was an art of magic practised long before Zeref. This magic was one of the ancient arts, only bearing itself to a select few. Most who can use this are known to be quite strong, but near incapable of teaching it to others. To be able to perform this magic, one must be awakened by a descendant of a user of this magic, or a user of this magic themselves. Description Overview This magic is a form of ancient, caster-type magic which was one of the original forms of manafesting the user's spiritual aspect of their being. This magic is capable of allowing the caster to use their aura, which is like a layer of magical energy around one's body, to attack or enscribe alchemical runes into objects, or the air to generate attacks. Due to being created through one's natural existance this magic is known to surpass mullification and is capable of stiking even Nullification or Dispelling Magic users. It is known that the purity of one's aura can affect the strength and capabilities of their spells and attacks. The purity of one's aura is based off of their magical potential which is inside their bodies, but also how they live their life. Each person's aura feeds off of a different kind of energy or source which also varies the purity, for example, someone who uses their life force to power it will have a very "poluted" aura, but others who base their energy off of happiness or friendship will be more likely to have the purest of aura's. This magic is needed to be supplied by this energy, or else will fail in use, which can cause severe damage to the caster, for example disease or spontaneous human combustion. To achieve use of this magic is to be very focused. The more focused one's mind is on a certain battle, the higher levels they will be able to achieve, therefore the saying, "you will win more battles one at a time." somewhat is true in this aspect. This magic is known not to have a certain based element and is known to be quite unpredictable based on the user. This magic is known of having two different aspects which is being capable of using Alchemy symbols for creation or using the aura itself for attack. Weaknesses It is known that if the user cannot focus than they're spells are somewhat off in target and may randomly strike an ally. The user is known although usually to have a calm and focused mind, which allows most users to employ this magic with ease. Another known weakness is the removal of supply that the user has. If the user lacks in their supply for their aura, they will be weak and not able to create anything, as they may be set off their limits. It is quite easy to cause the removal of the source of pure auras but as for the polluted auras that causes some difficulty. All aura's have a finite supply, therefore if you dipleat them completely of their supply they will not have the capabilities of their magic. When using aura it is known to give off a distinctive scent, in which causes someone with an acute sense of smell pick up on where they are casting the Aura part of this spell. This can be detected most easily by Dragon Slayers. Strengths The amazing capabilities of this magic have reached unknown lengths. The problem that most people face the most when trying to defeat a mage of this kind is that their aura is the embodiment of their natural being, in which these spells cannot be nullified. The user is known to always be capable of making new spells right on the spot, so there is know way that they can be calculated completely. This causes trouble for opponents due to their unpredictable wild card, and quick thinking. Conceptualization After being conceptualized by a tribe of mages in ancient times, they would use these symbols and their aura to gather food, and also in competitions, and finding the right mate. This was discovered by main mages from Seven after stumbling upon this tribe. They were told to have made this after looking in depth at their religion they had discovered that the light that Gods had given off was actually their aura, and they had different attributes due to being blessed by a symbol. They had then studied the symbols and had developed new ones to resemble their surroundings, which they had then used to create magic. Types Alchemical Symbols This is one of the two main forms that this magic can do. What this allows the user to do is create alchemy symbols in/on any object, then unleashing a magic based on the symbol. This is known to be a magic of infinite creation, in which the user can supply themselves with a number of spells, that may be yet known by their opponents. Aoife's Spells Basic Spells *'Valkyrie's Silver Spears: '''This spell utilizes the alchemical symbols of Creation and Silver to generate spears from the caster's hand. The user creates these infront of an open hand, palm facing outwards, which creates spears of silver which they can direct at their target and impale them. This is mainly used only to slash at them. *'Force: 'This spell utilizes the alchemical symbol of Pulverize to attack the opponent. What this spell does is generate an amazing, crushing force of gravity on the target then showing capabilities of crushing even the biggest of pillars into tiny rings (silver into a band). *'Incinerating Bellow of the Flame Shaman: 'This spell uses the alchemical symbols of Purification and Incinerate to attack the opponent. This spell creates the symbols infront of the user's mouth and allows them to unleash burning flames, which are also capable of breaking curses, from their mouthes, somewhat like Fire Dragon's Roar. *'Torrential Bellow of the Wave Shaman: 'This spell uses the alchemical symbols of Purification and Water to attack the opponent. This spell creates the symbols infront of the caster's mouth and allows them to unleash a torrent of water, which is also capable of breaking curses, from their mouthes, somewhat like a water version of Fire Dragon's Roar. *'Insoluble Bellow of the Soil Shaman: 'This spell uses the alchemical, symbols of Purification and Earth to attack the opponent. This spell creates the symbols infront of the user's mouth and allows them to unleash a hurricane of rock and dirt, which is capable of breaking curses, from their mouthes, somewhat like an earth version of Fire Dragon's Roar. *'Hurricane Bellow of the Astral Shaman: 'This spell uses the alchemical symbols of Purification and Air to attack the opponent. This spell creates the symbols infront of the user's mouth and allows them to unleash a hurricane-jigsaw of wind energy which is capable of slicing and dicing at immense speeds. This spell is the only spell of the four designed for only attack purposes. This spell is somewhat like another version of Sky Dragon's Roar. *'Colossus' Candle: 'This spell utelizes the alchemical symbols Creation, Wax, Wick and Fire to create a giant candle in the users hand which is capable of being used as a weapon. This spell is known of being capable of generating wax or flames of intense heat on command. **'Burning Karma: 'This spell utilizes the alchemical symbol of incinerate at the top of the user's candle to unleash wisps of flame which then are capable of engulfing any sold then melting it down. This is known to be used after Wax Badlands. **'Wax Badlands: 'This spell generates a quick drying wax from the candle, which flows from the tip, surprisingly putting out the flame for a short period of time. This spell coats the ground and obstacles in wax, then after that using Burning Karma to erupt the waxed shell and also creating an even more intense heat. *'Hephaestus Arrows: 'This spell utilizes the alchemical symbols of Fire, Iron and Creation to attack the target. This spell unleashes spears of iron with flamed tips and flames around them from an open palm facing outwards. This is mainly used like Valkyrie's Silver Spears, to only slash the opponents. *'Explosion: 'This spell utilizes the alchemical symbols of Fire and Oil to create an oil slick around the opponent, then attack. This spell is unleashed with the pointed finger of the caster and then, if the target refuses to give up, flame is unleashed from the fingertip and causes a gigantic explosion, as the name states. *'Pound: 'Although this symbol is mainly used to measure a mass, this symbol is used as a main attack, which summons forth a gigant hammer from the sworce which then lengthens or shrinks for use. This hammer swings out at the tragets and causes them to fall, quite easily. *'Money Boost: 'This spell is used to summon forth the symbols for Gold and Creation. This is a spell known to be capable of making the user golden coins whenever needed, but has been disfunctional for fifty years. All this spell is good for now is for generating coins for coing collectors. *'Melting: 'Just by using the one alchemical symbol of Melting, the caster is capable of melting solids and causing them to turn into mush below the target. This spell is used mainly for creating traps or causingquick defeat. *'Chrysallis: 'Again, by using only one symbol (Crystal), anything can be crystalized and blocked. This is often mixed with other spells to have different effects. *'Incinerate: 'By drawing the sign for Sagittarius in midair the caster can burn through nearly any substance and engulf any spell. These flames are known to also be poisonous, causing disease if eaten. This spell is saifd to be very basic but help the user a lot. *'Multiplication: 'By drawing the sign for Aquarius in midair the caster is capable of multiplying any spell that they cast, causing a harder impact or creating a higher hit-rate. This is said to be a very basic spell and help the caster a lot. *'Black Spoon of the Clouded Heaven's: 'By generating the alchemical seals of Silver, Creation and Composition the caster can create a giant demonic looking black spoon in their hand. This spoon is capable of unleashing magic and also of melee combat, also compared by many as being as weird as the candle. *'Mercury Discharge: 'This spell generates the symbols of Mercury, Decomposition and Creation infront of the user to create a magical barrier, which ironically, absorbs and destroys magic. This spell if used correctly and with emmense focus is capable of preventing magical use. *'Elemental Barrier: 'This spell generates the symbols for Elemental, Creation and Decomposition which then fuse around the caster to make a barricade which reflects all Elemental based magic. This barrier does have a time limit but gives the caster enough time to refocus their energy. *'Platinum Breaker: 'This spell creates a platinum hammer after sealing the symbols for Platinum and Pound on an object. This causes the giant hammer to lash out at opponents causing moderate to severe damage and also breaking through magical barriers. *'Waterfall: 'This spell generates the symbols for Water and Creation over the target which then unleashes a torrential wave of water. This is capable of breaking up obstacles, rusting metals and also knocking opponents off their feet, allowing you to attack with ease. *'Scent of Destruction: 'This spell generates the symbols of Sulphur, Creation and Alkali to unleash sulfuric water vapor with acidic properties. Thie foul scented gas has been shown capable of melting down some solids but incapable of burning human flesh. *'Stone Ocean: 'This spell although also being the name of a story arc, can also create an ocean of razor stone blossoms below the arget, or an area by using the symbols, Stone, Nitre Flower and Creation. The capabilities of this spell are as of yet unknown and are known to be a last resort. *'Holy Light: 'This spell uses the symbol of Purification to purify any curse or make anything into a holy/divine object. This is known to ward off death and also protect wears of purified objects from harm, although this spell costs much energy. *'Spirit Conversion: 'This spell uses the symbols Spirit and Purification to turn, Beasts, Demons, Animals or Summoned spirits, into her own, for however long she wants. This spell is known to take up not much energy, especially if the target is damaged before casting. Complex Spells *'Eruption of the Fire Shaman's Wrath: 'This spell using the symbols, Cinder, Earth, Fire, Incineration and Creation causes pillars of flame to erupt out of the ground. This is capable of destroying many obstacles at once and also destroying an entire area. *'Tsunami of the Wave Shaman's Tears: 'This spell using the symbols, Water, Multiplication, Creation and Crystal causes a gigantic tsunami form out of the symbols, and multiply in size. This is capable of sweeping anything away and also causing severe damage, due to the crystals. *'Earthquake of the Soil Shaman's Anxiety: 'This spell using the symbols, Earth, Pound, Pulverize, Creation and Crystals which causes gigantic crystaks to rize to the surface, shattering and shaking the earth, which than knocks the target away and causes a maze of crystals to appear. *'Typhoon of the Astral Shaman's Silence: 'This spell using the symbols, Air, Multiplication, Pound, Creation and Pulverize which causes a gigantic typhoon form around the levitating and spinnig user. This causes the typhoon to work as an arena and also fling things from the outside world in, to attack or fight the target. *'Still: 'This spell uses only one symbol, known as Still, which is casted through the enemy, by piercing them. This then goes through the cut and freezes them in time and also disables any magic. This magic drains much of the magical energy of the caster and if the caster is ever defeated anything that is "Still" is reanimated. *'Hammer of the Light Heavens: 'This spell uses the symbols Pound, Purification, Creation and Pulverize to create a giant titanium hammer, which glows with a golden light at the end. If swung this is capable of explosions on contact, and causing massive damage. Aura This is another one of the two forms that this magic can do. This involves using your aura to create armor's or boost your own skill in self-support magic. This causes the layer of magic over the mage to grow and wisp into existance around their bodies, then becoming larger and more dramatic and intimidating. Aoife's Spells Simple Spells *'Armor: 'By heightining the strength of ones aura around their body, they are capable of deflecting some basic spells and also capable of decreasing the amount of damage caused by complex spells. This is known to be used in instances when their isn't enough time to dodge a fast attack, and has been shown to disintegrate arrows and bend swords. *'Comet: 'By heighting the speed of ones aura around their body, they are capable of running at very high speeds and dodging attacks with ease. This is mainly used to avoid a strong and powerful attack, or to move too fast for a group of enemies to overpower you. *'Ablaze: 'This spell causes a fire to spread across the caster, by combining their aura with the alchemical symbol, Incinerate. This is capable of lighting their aura onto weapons as well, allowing the caster to attack with more damage, or to burn through obstacles, or spells that involve solidification with ease. *'Aqua: 'This spell causes the users aura to turn into water, by combining their aura with the alchemical symbols, Water and Melting. This is capable of then allowing the caster to liquify their own body particles, and use this water for melee attacks, or to avoid contact of physical attacks or spells, somewhat like Juvia's Water Body. Complex Spells *'Obliteration of Oblivion: '''This spell is the only known complex spell, and is known to be forbidden. This spell uses a forbidden seal of alchemical symbols known as "Decompose2" and infuses it with the caster's aura. By doing this they are allowed to destroy anything for a short period of time, but their magical energy is known to go out for at the least, one day after casting. Category:Magic